Sam Said That Too
by X5 - 452
Summary: I turned to look at him, and his hand reached out to wipe away my tears but I pulled back from him, ignoring the hurt look on his face as I said woodenly. "Sam said all that too."
1. Chapter 1

Sam Said That Too

PART I

I sat on the edge of the cliff and stared out across the ocean. The sky was dark, no stars in the sky, the world was black, like my life. A black nothingness. A breeze wafted by but I barely felt it, i was too warm to feel the cold. I wished I could feel the cold, I missed it. I could hear the howls as my pack frantically spoke to each other; I knew they would find me soon, it was inevitable.

_He_ would find me soon. I wasn't sure I wanted _Him_ to.

When the Cullen's left La Push, Jacob, Seth, Embry and I had gone with them. We had no imprint tying us to La Push and while Seth and Embry were keen to travel to find their respective imprints, I came to be with Jacob who in spite of the imprint to Renesmee still wanted to be with me. We were happy together, for six years we were happy together. I feared that when Renesmee was old enough Jacob's affections for her would become stronger than his love for me, but those fears were unfounded, until this night.

We had all been at Renesmee's eighth birthday party, although in looks she was older, around eighteen and very beautiful. I had wandered into the Cullen kitchen for some more food only to find Jacob and Renesmee locked in a kiss. My skin had felt hot and cold as memories of me finding Sam and Emily together exactly like this so many years before flashed across my eyes. I froze, unable to move, unable to look away, like it was a car crash I couldn't tear my eyes away from. In my head I was screaming for help, screaming desperately. Edward appeared behind me, his presence startling Jacob and Renesmee apart. Jacob turned to me a pained look on his face that twisted to one of disgust when he looked back over at Renesmee. Edward placed a cool arm around my shoulders.

"Leah..." Edward whispered softly, trying to calm me and I shook his arm off my shoulders.

"I don't need help from a bloodsucker," I spat at him cruelly, regretting it as soon as I said it. Edward was my friend, it had taken us many years to get to that point. But he was also Renesmee's father and I hated her right now. Edward nodded his head once to show he understood, i turned to Jacob and Renesmee and forced a smile, "I hope you both have a wonderful life together."

"Leah," Jacob grabbed my arm as I turned and I flinched away from him.

"Don't follow me," I said my voice shaking with emotion and Jacob tried to grab me again but I jumped back from his touch.

"Leah, please let me explain," Jacob began again and I looked over at Edward.  
_  
Help me_, I begged silently then I spun on my heel and started running.

I heard Jacob's hulking form move to come after me but then a loud crack sounded through the air. Edward must have tackled Jacob mid air. Everyone was too worried about finding out what was happening in the kitchen to notice me as I ran for the front door and then I kept running and running. I didn't know where.

Eventually I ended up here, in the tree that Jacob and I had claimed as ours the first day we move to Alaska. My favourite place to sit and think. This pain, this heartbreak, it was all my own fault. I knew Jacob had imprinted and still I had fallen in love with him. I had allowed him to tell me he felt the same, I allowed myself to believe that he loved me when he whispered it to me over and over. I was a fool. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks but I couldn't force myself to move and wipe them away.

I smelt him approach and he carefully sat a metre away from me.

"Leah I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

_Sam said that._

"What happened, it was beyond my control, I didn't mean for it to happen."

_Sam said that too._

Jacob fell silent when I didn't respond. I don't know what he wanted me to say. I'd danced this dance before, the same conversation in a different time and place with Sam. When he had left me for Emily. I had caught them in my kitchen on my eighteenth birthday party locked in a romantic kiss, my anger had been so great when I ran out of the kitchen that I had phased for the first time in front of my parents and my little bother. My eighteneth birthday was also the day my father died.

"I didn't want to kiss her, I really didn't, you have to believe me, she told me that she wanted me to kiss her and it was like I had to obey, I'm so sorry Leah, I love you, please say something," Jacob begged desperately and I looked up at the sky distractedly.

"Sam said that too," I whispered in a broken voice not bothering to look at him and Jake breathed in deeply.

He ventured to take my hand and I snatched it back.

"Leah I hate imprinting, I hate not being me, having no choice."

_Sam never said that.  
_  
"Let's get out of here Leah, let's run away together. When I'm with you its like the imprint doesn't matter. It's like you and I are tied tighter together, Beta and Alpha, our bond is stronger than anything fate decided, please Leah."

_Sam never said that either.  
_  
"I'll fight for you Leah, I'll fight and I will win, I promise," when I heard Jake say those words my tears started to fall harder and Jake looked down at me in frustration demanding, "Why won't you say anything?"

I turned to look at him, and his hand reached out to wipe away my tears but I pulled back from him, ignoring the hurt look on his face as I said woodenly.

"Sam said all that too."

AN: Just a little something something while I work on Last Light. Part II There will be a conversation between Leah and Renesmee and then I'm not sure if Leah and Jacob should end up together or if she should go her own way. PM me with the ending you would prefer. Right now I could write both so I'm happy with whatever people want.  
P.s. I thought i may have seen this same idea in another fanfiction but I can't remember, if this is the same as another can you let me know straight away?? I don't want to copy anyones work, but I honestly can't remember whether I thought this up or whether I saw it somewhere and liked the idea...my brain is a pile of freaking mush.

I also desperately want to plug my entry for the Epic T Contest, It's Mine Now. See my profile since these links aren't really working.  
If you love me at all you absolutely have to read it and then vote for it if you like it!!!  
.net/s/5113327/1/Its_Mine_Now

Vote on the poll at this profile, the voting is on the top: .net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620  
You have only till the end of 26th June to vote for my story, so please, please, if you like it vote for it.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II  
We stayed there all night. Jacob and I had sat in the tree in silence as the sky fell further into darkness. Our pack found us but Jacob sent them away, not before Seth had yelled at him though, my brother was very protective of me. I couldn't sleep; I knew if I slept I would have the same nightmare. Jacob remained beside me, not touching me. He was waiting, waiting for me to break, waiting for me to forgive him, just waiting. When the morning sun came rising in the distance Jacob finally turned to me.

"Leah for god's sake will you look at me, I love you," Jacob whispered and I turned to him, to look up into his eyes.

"Sam said that too," I muttered trying to turn away from him and Jacob took my chin in his large hands forcing me to look at him.

"Leah, I'm not Sam," Jacob repeated strongly and I sighed pulling away.

"I know."

Sensing I wasn't going to say anything else Jacob jumped down and stormed off in frustration. I willed myself to get up and chase after him, to tell him that I loved him, but instead I sat there immobile. I just couldn't move.

More time passed, a couple of hours at least.

"He will always choose you, you know, whatever the imprint is, his choice will always be you," I heard a sweet voice say from behind me and I twisted my head to catch a glimpse of bronze coloured hair.

Renesmee came to stand at the trunk of the tree. I ignored her. Better I ignore her than do what I really wanted to do to her…I'm sure Edward would be upset if I tore her to shreds, and Edward was my friend and I didn't want to hurt him. We both stayed silent for a couple of moments. In my head I was picturing the many ways to kill her.

"I was hoping that if he kissed me he would love me the way he was supposed to, the way he loved you," Renesmee said softly, her voice full of regret as she admitted, "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist if I asked him to kiss me, I knew that his kiss would be forced but I wanted him to kiss me so badly. So I asked him knowing he couldn't say no."

Anger rose in me. She did all this on purpose, she hurt me on purpose. She was my friend and she had done this to me. Just like Emily.

"The look on his face Leah, when my father walked in and Jacob saw you and realized what he had done, I'd never seen him look so horrified, so disgusted with himself and me, he won't ever love me, I know that now," Renesmee continued and I bristled with rage at the self pity in her tone. Did she want me to feel sorry for her?

"What do you want? My forgiveness and pity? You'll get it when hell freezes over," I growled at her narrowing my eyes furiously and Renesmee shook her curls in negative.

"I love him too, I was fighting for him," Renesmee tried to defend herself, then she sighed and said, "But it's a loosing battle. Fate may say he is mine, but Jacob Black belongs to you, and only you."

Renesmee said nothing more, she just stood and backed away.

I realized as she left what it was she was saying. She was giving him up. She was stepping aside so that Jacob and I could be together but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I would never trust either of them again while we all lived in the same house and travelled together. I jumped down from the tree and into waiting warm arms. My Jacob. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me as he buried his face in my neck.

"Did you hear?" I asked him softly and Jacob nodded.

"I asked her to talk to you; I knew you wouldn't believe it until you heard it from her," Jacob explained then he pulled back and looked into my eyes lovingly, his expression so intense and honest, "I only want you, I only want to kiss you and love you for the rest of our lives."

I had never loved him more than I did at this moment in time.

"Let's leave, let's get away from here," I whispered urgently and Jacob looked surprised but was also as excited as I was.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and started dragging me along behind him as we headed for the house.

"What? Right now?" I asked in disbelief, a smile coming to my face and Jacob nodded eagerly.

"Right now."

When we arrived back at the house, the Cullen's had our gear packed in the car and the whole family was standing on the porch waiting to see us off. I loved Edward's gift at times. Renesmee stood with the family, off to the side looking apologetic. Embry and Seth informed us that they would be staying with the Cullen's, Embry had joked that Jacob and I needed to go out on our own without the rest of the pack holding us back. We were thankful and promised to keep in touch, with them and the Cullen's. Jacob told Embry he was pack leader for now and that we would be home in La Push if they ever wanted to return. Jacob and I said our goodbyes and got into the car. We glanced at each other grinning widely, before Jacob shifted the car into gear and we drove away.

I peeked through the back window and noticed Seth standing beside Renesmee, an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. My brother was such a good person who couldn't stay mad at anyone. I watched Renesmee twist her head up to look at him and Seth smiled down at her sweetly. It struck me that this could be the start of something between them; I was happy, I couldn't help but be happy, I had my Jacob. Jacob grabbed my hand and my attention went to his smiling face. We were together and we were free, this was the greatest happy ending I could ever have asked for.

AN: I would like to take this time to apologise for all the cheese that you just read lol, as soon as I have to do a happy ending it just gets totally sweet and I'm sure you all have toothaches lol. But that's what you get for asking for a happy ending. Love you all!


End file.
